The Kratt Whats?
by ChrystalK114
Summary: The Kratt bros are goofing off as usual, when they get turned into girls! I know there are a lot of the 'gender changes' stories, but the story is better than the summary. I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!
1. It was a dark and stormy night'

**Hey, guys! I finally got my profile! So… it's story time! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS!**

"It was a dark and stormy night…" Martin Kratt began, "Um, do _all_ your ghost stories have to begin like that?" Chris asked, not even looking up from his book, "Oh, hush you're just jealous that I'm _way_ better at telling stories, it's just one of my talents." Martin said, Chris bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter "Talents?" Chris asked, knowing that Martin wasn't the most skilled ghost story teller; his stories couldn't even scare preschoolers! "Are you going to criticize me, or listen to me?" Martin asked crossing his arms, Chris sat up in his bed, "Okay, I'm listening." Chris said "Where was I?" Martin asked, Chris face palmed, "The beginning you _always_ begin with." Chris reminded his brother, "Oh yeah, right." Martin said, "So, it was a dark and stormy night…" "I think we've established that." Chris interjected; Martin glared at him, "Stop interrupting." He told his younger brother, "So…it was a dark and stormy night, when a young man was taking a walk in the woods." '_It's storming and some guy is taking a walk in the middle of the night? What an idiot.' _Thought Chris "The man wasn't afraid of anything...or so he thought." '_Oh, that explains it, some dummy who thinks he's Super Man is gonna get himself killed…typical' _thought Chris, "Until, **ROAR**! The man was terrified as the monster dragged him off; he was never seen again, he's still out there somewhere, looking for his own victim." Martin said, Chris' eyes were so wide; they looked like they were about to pop out of his head, He suddenly burst out laughing, and fell off his bed, THUD! Aviva heard Chris landing on the floor, and went to investigate, she opened the door to the Bro's room, Chris was dying of laughter on the floor, Martin was looking extremely confused, and there were only a zillion reasons why, Aviva walked in "What happened here?" She asked, "Um, Chris is too skeptical, He's a total goofball, and I think we need to remind him to breathe." Martin said, Aviva looked down, Chris was turning red from how hard he was laughing "Chris, stop laughing." Aviva said, Chris looked up, still giggling a little, "Oh, man was that funny. I almost broke a rib laughing at you…er…I mean, your story, not you." Chris said, standing up, "Guys, it's_ way_ too early in the morning for this, get some sleep, I think you're both delirious." Aviva said, patting Chris on the head, "Hey! What's that s'posed to mean?" Chris asked, a little offended, Martin smiled, raising an eyebrow at Chris, "Oh, shut up!" Chris said, smacking Martin in the head with a pillow. "I can't shut up if I haven't said anything!" Martin said, Chris climbed into bed; Martin walked over and flipped the light switch, Martin then crept over to Chris' bed "Boo!" Martin yelled "GAH!" Chris screamed, Martin giggled "Now_ that_ was funny!" Martin said, "I thought I told you to shut up, and Aviva told you to get some sleep." Chris whispered, "Well, I ignored you both, so deal with it." Martin said, "Oh, I've been dealing with you for my whole life." Chris said, Martin smiled and climbed into bed, "Good night, Chris." Martin said "Good night, Martin." Chris replied

Martin woke up the next morning, expecting to be the second to last one up, with Jimmy being the last. But, to his surprise, Chris was still in bed! '_Is he sick or something?' _Martin thought, he went over and gently shook Chris, "Chris, c'mon buddy, wake up!" Martin said, Chris opened his eyes, and sat up, "What is it, Martin?" Chris asked, "Its morning, that's what!" Martin said, "Well, obviously!" Chris said, motioning towards the window, golden sunlight seemed to be pouring in, Chris got out of bed, he had on his usual khaki shorts, and white t-shirt, Chris grabbed his green jacket off the end of his bed, and slipped it on, Martin giggled, Chris still had the zipper all the way up, Martin unzipped his brother's jacket, Chris pulled it on, over his head, "Thanks, Martin." Chris said, "No problem, bro." Martin told him, Chris tried to roll his sleeves up, only for them to not stay up, "Ugh, Stupid sleeves!" Chris said, obviously frustrated, Martin smiled, "Roll them up, and then push them up." Martin instructed his brother, Chris did as he was told, and surprisingly enough, they stayed up! Chris grabbed his hiking boots, "You're not gonna help me with my shoe laces, too… are you?" Chris asked, "No, I think you can get that for yourself." Martin said, smiling, Chris tied his shoes and went downstairs, "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Aviva asked, "I needed help with just about everything, and I only got a three hour sleep, 'cause apparently, my roommate snores…" Chris said, glaring at Martin, "Aw, poor Chris, you must be so tired…" Aviva said, sympathetically, "Ya' think?" Chris asked, sarcastically, "He's got a little bit of an attitude today, huh?" Aviva whispered to Martin "Whadda ya mean? He's _always_ got an attitude." Martin whispered, Aviva elbowed him in the ribs, "Oof! What? He does." Martin said in self defense, "Get him outside, he could use the fresh air…" Aviva suggested, Martin huffed, "Just 'cause he didn't sleep last night doesn't mean you've gotta treat him like a baby." he said, Aviva glared at him, "Go on, go find an adventure." Aviva told him, Martin pouted, "Aw! What if I don't want to?" he asked, Aviva glared at him, "Martin, go."Aviva ordered, "Okay, okay, I'm goin'! Sheesh! " Martin said, grabbing his back pack. He was going to find an adventure with Chris.

Martin sat at the bottom of an Acacia tree, Chris was hidden up above in the canopy of green leaves, "Hey Martin, if you didn't want to come out, why are we out here?" Chris asked, "Aviva wanted me to 'go find an adventure' with you." Martin said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "Yeah, and when Aviva wants you to do something, you've got to do it right now." Chris said, as he climbed down, "Hey Chris?" Martin asked, "Yeah, bro?" Chris asked, "Why don't we help Aviva with one of her inventions?" Martin asked, "Well…I don't know, Martin. She's kinda, um…well…territorial about her inventions." Chris said, "Oh c'mon, bro. We'll be helping her, and who doesn't need help every once in a while?" Martin asked, "Well, okay." Chris agreed, once they got back to the Tortuga HQ, Aviva was nowhere to be found, "Where is she?" Chris asked, as he paced, "I don't know." Martin said, his attention went from his worried brother, to a bowl of candy sitting on Aviva's desk, "Hey! Look candy." Martin said, Chris rolled his eyes, "You'll probly get all hyper if you eat that." Chris warned, "Oh, Chris. You're so skeptical, and just downright worried." Martin said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chris told him, Martin shrugged, "It's just a piece of candy, what harm could it do?" Martin asked, popping a piece into his mouth, after eating it, he squeezed his eyes shut, puckered and then began coughing, Chris giggled, "A little sour, huh?" Chris asked, handing his brother a water bottle, Martin took a drink, "Yeah, maybe a little." he replied, "Either that, or you're just a wimp." Chris said, "Oh, yeah? You try some." Martin said, "Fine, I will." Chris agreed he grabbed one of the candies and ate it; Chris didn't pucker, but instead, happily ate it. "Okay, it's sour for any normal person, but you'll eat spicy, sour, or bitter things without even showing any sign of not liking it." Martin said, Chris smiled, "Well, I'm not normal, and neither are you." Chris said, as he walked toward the door to their room.

Chris went upstairs into the bro's bedroom, Martin followed. Chris knelt down next to his bookshelf, and grabbed a random book off of it, "Ya got any books that I'd like?" Martin asked, "How 'bout this?" Chris asked, holding up the book, Martin read the title, "Eh, that 'll work." he said, taking the book from his brother's hand,Martin flopped down on his bed, and opened the book, Chris found something to read and walked over to his bed, he lie on his stomach, and opened his book, about fifteen minutes later, Chris was absorbed in his book, but then Chris was interrupted from his reading, he looked up, Martin had fallen asleep with the book on his face, Chris giggled, and rolled his eyes, "Martin, wake up! You're snoring!" Chris said, trying to wake his brother, "MARTIN! WAKE UP!" Chris yelled, 'Martin' sat up, Chris gasped, "M-ma-Martin? Is-Is that You?" Chris asked "What do ya mean? Of course it's me! Wait, who are you?" a woman's voice asked, 'Martin' gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth, " Who are you?! What happened to my voice?! What's happening to me?!" 'Martin' asked, "What do you mean, 'Who am I'?" Chris asked, "It's me." Chris said, "Who?" Martin asked, '_Whoever she is, she's in my brother's clothes!' _Martin thought, Chris was just as confused as Martin was, the girl in front of him looked kinda familiar.

"Chris?" Martin asked

"Martin?" Chris asked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" the brothers...er...sisters screamed.

"What's with all the _WHOA_!" Aviva said, stepping into the room. There where two girls in front of her, one was a brunette, a little shorter than the other, with brown eyes, the other was a sandy blonde, with blue eyes. " Martin? Chris? Guys? IT WORKED!" Aviva said, "Ummm, what worked?" Martin asked.


	2. What worked?

**Wow, that last chapter was loooooooooong! Well, chapter 2 will be shorter.**

* * *

Aviva dragged the Bros...er...sisters into the Main control room. "Ohmygoshyouguysaregirls!Icantbelievethatitworked! " Aviva blurted out, "Whoa, slow down, Aviva! What worked?" Chris asked, "I'm glad you asked! C'mon! We've gotta get DNA samples!" She said, pushing the sisters into their chairs,"Huh?" They asked in unison, Koki grabbed Chris' hand and placed it on her tablet, Koki gently wrapped a rubber strap around Chris' arm, and poked a needle into her, soon, red liquid filled the shot, "Is that my blood?" Chris asked, Koki nodded. Koki 'gently' plucked a hair from Chris' head, "Ow! Hey, warn me next time! Not that I want you to do it again." Chris said, Chris was being quite cooperative, Martin however, wasn't. "Hey, Aviva. Are you using the big, long needle? Why is the tablet blinking? YOW! Hey! That hurt!" Martin complained, Aviva smiled, "Oh hush, ya big baby!" She said, Chris grinned at that comment. "Scaredy Kratt." Chris mumbled, "Oh, shut up!" Martin snapped

**See? Told ya it would be short!**


	3. Ya lo he entendido! (I've got it!)

**Yay! My writer's block is cured! I gotta type my idea! *Begins to type on keyboard***

The girls ran medical and DNA tests on the Kratt bros...erm...sisters. "Your DNA is slightly different, due to the change of gender, and you two are gonna be stuck like this for a while..." "So, what you're telling me is...there's no cure?!" Martin asked, "Not cure, Martin! A cure is something used for the treatment of a disease. The word you're looking for is 'antidote', which means a remedy for poison, or accidental exposure to a experimental medication." Chris corrected, the hole Tortuga was dead silent, you could even hear a cricket in the background! Martin yawned,

"Very educational, Chris. But, I'm pretty sure you just bored everyone."

"Story of my life." Chris replied,

"Yeah, pretty boring life." Martin said,

"Guys, can we get back to the point, please?" Aviva asked,

"Continue your explanation." Chris said,

"Ugh, stop trying to sound smart, Chris. You just end up sounding like a nerd." Martin mumbled,

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Chris asked,

"Nerd." Martin replied,

"Was that the good kinda nerd, or the bad kinda nerd?" Chris asked,

"What's the difference?" Martin asked, Chris pounded her fist into the palm of her hand, as if ready to clobber her older sibling, "Ya really wanna know?" Chris asked, Martin gulped, "Um, no. Not anymore." She replied, "Ya lo he entendido!" Aviva said, "Say what, now?" Martin asked, "It means, 'I've got it' in Spanish." Chris explained,

"Know-it-all." Martin mumbled,

"Shut up." Chris said, "I've got the answer!"

Aviva said.

**Yay! I left you guys on a cliffie! Hooray! Oh, and one more surprise for the next chapter...I'm not telling just yet!**


	4. New Clothes

**I don't own WK!**

"So...when can we get back to normal?" Martin asked, excitedly. "Well-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream suddenly split the air. "What in the-" Jimmy suddenly ran in...or did he? He...er..._she _had long reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, freckles and wore clothes that were rather baggy on her. "Jimmy?!" Aviva asked, Chris made a strange noise, trying to keep back her laughter.

"I'M A GIRL!" Jimmy screamed,

"Yeah. We can see that." Martin said, Chris suddenly burst out laughing, and fell on the floor. She couldn't help herself.

Jimmy frowned at her. "You're a girl!" Chris said, as she continued to giggle, "So? You are too!" Jimmy said, "It's true, Christy." Martin said, "What did you just call me?!" Chris asked, as she got up. "Christy." Martin answered, "Jimmy, you're Jenny." Martin said, "What's your girl name?" Christy asked, "Hmmm. Martina!" Martina said, "Okay, now that we've got girl names, we need girl clothes." Christy said, as she pulled up her pants, "These are a little big on us."

Aviva and Koki nodded, and led the sisters, and Jenny to their rooms.

* * *

Christy continued to look through Aviva's clothes. "Ugh! Purple, purple, purple! She's only got purple clothes!" Martina complained, "So? You've got a ton of blue clothes." Christy said, as she searched through another box. A mischievous smile spread across Christy's face. "Martina, this fits you perfectly!" She held up a hot pink tank top.

"No way! You are NOT getting _me_ in that." Martina said, Christy smiled, as she continued to search through the box. "Hey, Martina! I found some blue!" Christy said, holding up a light blue tank top, "Eh. It works." Martina said, taking the shirt, "Okay, I think that I saw some shoes in there..." Christy said, pointing to Aviva's closet, "Hopefully I can actually find some decent shoes..." Martina said, Christy rolled her eyes, and went to get changed.

* * *

The three girls came in. Martina was wearing a light blue tank top, with purple flip-flops, and shorts that came about half way to her knees. Jenny was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, with red jeans, and some sneakers. Christy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, with some skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Christy wasn't quite sure what to do with her hair though.

Martina had hers lying on her shoulders, and wasn't really bothered by it. Jenny always had her hair in her face, so she wasn't bothered either. Christy, however, was getting pretty ticked-off with her hair.

Her bangs kept falling in her face, and her hair wouldn't stay on her back, and kept drooping down onto her shoulders. "Need some help there Chris-ty?" Aviva asked, "No! You are not touching my hair!" Christy said, as she crossed her arms. Her bangs suddenly fell in her face. Christy blew them back up.

"Don't worry. You're going to look _increíble_ when we get done with you!" Aviva said, as she and Koki dragged Christy off, "But I don't wan-"Christy started, but Koki and Aviva dragged her off before she could protest. "Oh, _this_ I gotta see!" Martina said, as she ran after her sister.

* * *

The girls (meaning Koki and Aviva) came out of Aviva's room, with a very ticked-off looking Christy.

She had her hair up in an exteremely high ponytail, with one of Koki's other headbands (that happened to be green) keeping her bangs back. For Christy, that's the fanciest thing she's ever done with her hair. "Well...a-at least y-you don't have to worry about your h-hair anymore!" Martina said, between giggles,

"Shut up, Martina!" Christy snapped, "Oh this is going on Facebook!" Martina squealed, as she took a picture of her sister with her CP. "I'm doomed." Christy groaned.

**Ha ha ha! I love torturing Chris-ty!**


End file.
